Sólo un número -traducción
by aleshita-luvs-paramore
Summary: Los números a veces son obstáculos invisibles. Para Edward, la significativa diferencia de edad entre él y Bella marcará los confines de su relación, ¿podrá Bella enseñarle que a veces un número es sólo eso?
1. Prologue

**Special thanks to the wonderful Kristina (lyricalkris, the autor) for giving me the opportunity again... you won't regret sweetheart.**

**Traducción: Just a Number**

**Summary:** Los números son a veces obstáculos invisibles. Para Edward, una edad significativa entre él y Bella, determinaba los confines de su relación. ¿podrá ella enseñarle que a veces un número es sólo eso?

**Disclaimer -de la autora: Aun no soy SM, solo estoy jugando en el camino con sus juguetes.**

**Disclaimer -traductora: **Tampoco soy SM, la historia es solo una traducción y espero que la amen tanto como yo.

* * *

**Just a Number**

**Prólogo**

- Dale Señor, el descanso eterno y brille para ellos la luz perpetua.

Esme Cullen limpió sus pequeñas pero significativas lágrimas de sus mejillas, y con el resto de asistentes fúnebres que estaban para aquel entierro, murmuró:

- Amén.

- Amén. –dijo una pequeña voz, la primera palabra que había soltado ese pequeño retoño en tres días después de haber experimentado la dolorosa y trágica pérdida de sus padres.

Un sentimiento de profunda liberación aclaró su corazón dolorido cuando pronunció suavemente aquella palabra, y Esme se acercó a tomar la mano de la pequeña niña, esperando poder transmitir algo de seguridad a la única hija de una de sus mejores amigos.

Pero la pequeña niña no quería nada de eso. Gentilmente retiró su mano antes de ver hacia Esme con una mirada enorme y rota que dejaron el corazón destrozado de Esme nuevamente. Luego la pequeña simplemente miró hacia lo lejos, fijándose de modo absorto en los dos féretros que contenían los cuerpos de sus padres.

Un sollozo se atoró en la garganta de Esme. Su mejor amiga y su esposo estaban muertos, asesinados por un estúpido conductor ebrio. Era impensable, inimaginable… y aun así pasó. Renee y Charlie se habían ido, dajando atrás a su pequeña de seis añitos.

El servicio fúnebre cesó, sin embargo, Bella continuó allí, rechazando hablar o si quiera mirar a todos esos visitantes momentáneos ofreciéndole sus condolencias.

Sin querer poner algún tipo de estrés adicional en sus hombros, Esme observó rápidamente a su esposo

Carlisle asintió, sabiendo instintivamente que le había dicho su esposa con la mirada.

- Traeré el auto.

El viaje de vuelta a la casa estaba rodeado de un incómodo y ansioso silencio. Esme volvió sobre sus hombros a mirar nuevamente hacia atrás, y observo a la niña totalmente quieta en su sitio. Preocupación y consternación batallaron por dominar a Esme, la pequeña Isabella era una niña tan sensitiva -¿cómo podría ella lidiar con tan devastadora pérdida?

Los siguientes días, Carlisle y Esme estuvieron devotos a la pequeña, tratando lo más que podían de sacarla de la burbuja en que se había encerrado.

No era natural para una criatura de su edad que se mantenga tan quieta. Parecía que siempre se sentaba y miraba fijo a la nada sin importar donde se estuviese. En su habitación, rodeada de juguetes, solo miraba por la ventana apretando al osito de peluche, que le regaló su papá, junto a su pecho. Solo si le urgía, salía a sentarse en el porche y mirar a los árboles. Ella tomaba las cosas que intentaban darle, pero parecía ser más que lo tomase como rutina que como algo que le entusiasmase.

No tenía interés en el estetoscopio de Carlisle, ni en los libros de Esme, ni mucho menos en los juegos que intentaron hacerla jugar. No decía nada, aunque era muy bien persuadida para que asintiera o negara con la cabeza: "Si, el emparedado de mantequilla de maní y mermelada estaba bien"; o, "no, no quería helado".

Al final de la semana, los dos hijos de Esme y Carlisle vinieron de la Universidad a pasar el verano. El mayor de vientidos años, Emmet, abrazó a la pequeña hasta alzarla del piso, aventádola al aire. Su siempre presente sonrisa se congeló y decalló cuando Bella no reaccionó para nada a su saludo. No chilló, ni siquiera una sonrisita se le escapó demostrando haber disfrutado del momento. E, inseguro de como manejar la apatía de la niña, Emmet la bajó a sus pies de nuevo.

El joven Edward de veinte años no saludó a la niña al instante. Esme estaba a punto de apresurarlo a que lo haga cuando Carlisle le detuvo, observando su interacción cuidadosamente. Sus ojos siguierona ambos, viendo como Edward se sentaba al lado de Bella sin decir una palabra.

La situación continuó por varios días. Sin importar donde se sentara Bella a observar cuidadosamente, Edward se ponía justo a su lado y en silencio. El podía estar trabajando o leyendo en su laptop, pero siempre estaba a su lado.

Al quinto día, viniendo de ningún lugar, Edward se puso de pie.

- Voy a caminar un rato. –dijo, sin dirigirse a ningún lugar en específico, sin siquiera entonar.

Y le tendió la mano a la pequeña niña.

Esme observó, demasiado sorprendida, mientras Bella giraba un poco su cabeza observando cuidadosamente su mano, de forma precavida y demasiado tensa, un gesto que aparentemente era inadecuado para tan pequeño rostro. Luego, se puso de pie , aseguró su osito bajo uno de sus brazos y puso su mano libre sobre la de él.

Juntos, caminaron en dirección a la línea que formaban los árboles.

* * *

_**Hola! Bienvenidas a una nueva traducción.**_

_**Esta maravillosa historia cuenta con 16 capítulos y como especifique al principio, es de la maravillosa Lyricalkris...**_

_**Okay, espero los insultos por llenarlas de nuevas historia y eso, no puedo evitarlo, esta historia lo vale. Un besote. ¿preguntas? Aquí estoy.**_

_**Ale!**_


	2. All Grown up

**Special thanks to the wonderful Kristina (lyricalkris, the autor) for giving me the opportunity again... you won't regret sweetheart.**

**Traducción: Just a Number**

**Summary:** Los números son a veces obstáculos invisibles. Para Edward, una edad significativa entre él y Bella, determinaba los confines de su relación. ¿podrá ella enseñarle que a veces un número es sólo eso?

**Disclaimer -de la autora: Aun no soy SM, solo estoy jugando en el camino con sus juguetes.**

**Disclaimer -traductora: **Tampoco soy SM, la historia es solo una traducción y espero que la amen tanto como yo. Estrenamos Beta: Love dark letter

* * *

**Just a Number**

**Capítulo 1**

**YA BIEN CRECIDA**

Cuando él pensaba en Bella Swan mientras no estaba parada frente a él, Edward Cullen aún la visualizaba como una niñita de seis años, con rodillas chuecas –usualmente rasguñadas ya que siempre intentaba llevarle el ritmo –y enormes y confiados ojos marrones. No fue sino hasta que estuvo justo frente a él que tuvo que enfrentar que finalmente había crecido.

- Hey, pequeña hermanita –saludó Emmett, levantándola y haciéndola girar.

- ¡Em! –gritó ella, protestando, como siempre hacía, pero lo apretó fuerte mientras se reía cuando finalmente la bajó.

Un silbido bajo se oyó detrás de Edward, distrayéndolo momentáneamente de la escena.

- La pequeña, no es tu hermana ¿o sí?

Edward sonrió, observando hacia donde su amigo y colega, Jasper Whitlock, estaba mirando. Suspiró mientras Jasper se sonrió. Un encantador innato, el rubio había sido ya advertido de no coquetear con Bella. Sin embargo, Bella no había llegado a casa sola.

- Técnicamente, ninguna de las dos es mi hermana, -finalmente contestó él –pero ambas tienen la misma edad.

- Es legal entonces. Excelente.

Edward roló sus ojos pero su atención fue rápidamente redirigida cuando se dio cuenta que Bella lo estaba viendo.

La fácil sonrisita que enseñó a su hermano se reacomodó a un cercano intento de sonrisa. Ella asintió.

- Hola, Edward. No esperaba verte aquí.

- La verdad tampoco esperaba estar aquí –repuso suavemente, su tono no dejaba notar la carga de pena en su corazón. –este es Jasper, uno de los ejecutivos de mi firma.

- Jasper está pensando en usar nuestro jardín para una sesión de fotos. –dijo Esme, ingresando a la casa con Carlisle. Edward tuvo que sonreír ante el entusiasmo de la voz de su madre. Estaba hirviendo en orgullo.

- Un gusto conocerte Jasper –saludó Bella, sonriendo ya que nadie que viese la sonrisa de Jasper podía evitar responderle de igual manera. –Esta es mi compañera de habitación, Alice.

- Bueno, hola guapura. –Alice saludó, toda sonrisitas mientras apretaba la mano de Jasper. –y supongo que ya no somos más compañeras de habitación –aclaró. –Soy una agente libre.

Edward atrapó a Bella rodando los ojos y él miró al piso para esconder su sonrisa.

Bella nunca tuvo demasiada paciencia para la coquetería.

Por un momento, mientras sentía los ojos de él sobre ella, Bella lo vio de vuelta. Ambos se congelaron por espacio de apenas un segundo, y él creyó haber visto la duda en sus ojos envueltos en una coraza de frialdad, haciendo que la calidez volviera a aparecer en los pozos de color chocolate. Luego, ella simplemente miró en dirección a su acompañante.

- Vamos Alice. Te mostraré las habitaciones para que puedas elegir una que te agrade.

- ¿Habitaciones? –repitió ella, en voz alta mientras se alejaban lejos de allí -¿tienes más de una habitación de invitados? –exhaló ella –Esta casa es enorme.

Edward observó a las chicas alejándose, su corazón dio un pequeño sobresalto.

A veces le gustaba pensar que ella aún tenía seis, pues en esa época ella lo adoraba. Ella encantada lo seguía a donde sea que él quisiera. En realidad, cuando fuese que lo veía irse, aunque fuese al bosque en donde disfrutaba de pensar y caminar –a pesar de que sus piernecitas tan pequeñas que no se comparaban con las largas y fuertes que poseía –no hacían que se quejara o reclamara.

Ella en realidad conducía las conversaciones con un millón de inquisitorias preguntas, haciéndolo reír y dudar acerca de algunas respuestas. Cuando él solo la cogía sobre sus hombros y corrían, ella decía que sentía como si volaran. Ella conjeturaba que él seguramente era la persona más rápida que existía en el mundo.

Cuando ella tenía seis, él era su superhéroe.

Pero ahora, ella tenía 22, una chica de mente fresca que apenas se había graduado, y tomaría mucho más que mostrarle sus habilidades para el trote para que volviese a creer que era su superhéroe. Pretendió convencerla de que no era un imbécil, pero ella había sido capaz de oler su mierda desde que tenía 16.

Realmente, no hubiera sido de otra manera.

- Hey, tú, imbécil.

Edward observó, notando que su hermano por primera vez no estaba sonriendo. Estaba esculcando. A él, para ser exactos. Edward irguió su rostro, perplejo ante la expresión de Emmett.

- ¿Por qué carajos no fuiste a su graduación?

Agachando la cabeza, Edward frunció los labios, pensando en su respuesta. –No creí que ella me quisiera allí. –finalmente anunció, decidiendo que la honestidad era la mejor póliza en este caso en particular.

- ¿Estás bromeando? –soltó Emmett –Creo que le preguntó a mamá como cinco veces mientras yo podía escuchar.

- También tengo una hermana pequeña. Dicen muchas cosas como que no te quieren cerca de ellas todo el tiempo. –soltó Jasper –nunca lo dicen en serio.

Edward mordió su mejilla, la idea de haberla herido causó un retortijón incómodo en su panza.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Supongo que como hermano mayor apesto. –negó un momento con la cabeza –Se lo compensaré –prometió.

**_-SUN-_**

Bella se sentó cruzando las piernas sobre su cama, viendo alrededor de la habitación que se había convertido en suya desde la muerte de sus padres, dejándola con la mejor amiga de su madre, Esme.

Había experimentado tantas transformaciones.

Cuando tuvieron que enfrentar el peor escenario posible y Bella pasó a quedar bajo sus cuidados, Carlisle y Esme tuvieron que dejar todo de lado y hacer que su habitación luciera tan digna como para una princesita. Esa fue una de las cosas que ella tuvo que admitir frente a Edward durante sus largos paseos.

Ella aborrecía las cosas de princesas.

Él le preguntó - ¿por qué simplemente no le había dicho eso mismo a Carlisle y Esme? y Bella tuvo que contestar envuelta en llanto, su temor de no ser la niñita que sus nuevos cuidadores deseaban que fuera, entonces la echarían.

Ese mismo fin de semana, él compró una ruma de marcadores, para redecorar la habitación con el antiguo Mario Bros. como tema principal. Reemplazó su cama de dosel por una de autitos. Ella lo amó. Fue la primera vez desde que sus padres murieron en que jugó como una niña de seis y no de sesenta.

Y a pesar que la habitación cambió tanto como ella misma durante todos los años que estuvo allí, ella se quedó con las estanterías que él hizo a mano para ella –unas cuadradas, que estaban cerradas de modo tal que lucían como el símbolo de pregunta de aquel video juego.

Bella miró fijo a aquellas estanterías, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Edward la adoró una vez.

Pero ella la había cagado, correcta y adecuadamente hace mucho.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta sacaron sus pensamientos del pasado. Para su sorpresa, era Edward quién permanecía en la puerta, con una expresión tan pasiva como siempre.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

Ella asintió, y retrocedió automáticamente hasta apoyarse en el espaldar de la cama. Él se acercó para ubicarse frente a ella cruzando sus piernas, y Bella soltó una risita, recordando cuando juagaban a las cartas mientras ella pasaba por los 10, 11 y 12 años.

- ¿De qué te estás riendo? –preguntó él, curioso. Una sonrisa curvándose en sus labios lo que ocasionó que el ritmo del pobre corazón de Bella ascendiese, tanto como un avión preparándose a despegar.

- Sólo estaba recordando como te pateaba el trasero en rummy* -dijo ella tranquilamente. En su habitación era mucho más difícil si quiera intentar ser distante con él. ¿Por cuánto había intentado ella demostrarle que había crecido, que no era solo una chica tontita cómo cuando ambos…?

La sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó, pero solo una pizca. Aún así era lo suficiente para hacer que la sangre de ella se sintiese más caliente.

- ¿Y…? solo encontraste un juego en el que podías patearme el trasero, Swan. No te pongas tan arrogante. –él meneó un dedo frente a su rostro.

Carcajeándose ligeramente, ella miró hacia abajo a su edredón, delineando los surcos de la tela morada con la yema del dedo. Sonaba como su propia versión antigua, la que no mostraba incomodidad y frialdad en su presencia. Ella lo extrañaba.

- Entonces, ¿qué era lo que querías que hablemos?

- Esto es tan incómodo –dijo Edward, luego de un periodo de silencio.

- Parece que sonará muy pomposo de mi parte decir que estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

- ¿Por qué crees que sería tan pomposo? –cuestionó Bella, levantando su cabeza llena de curiosidad –Digo, todos ya me lo han dicho… a menos que no lo sientas.

- Por supuesto que es así –protestó, con tono sincero. – ¿MIT**? Es un gran logro, cariño. –él vio hacia abajo, luego subió la mirada hasta el medio de sus pestañas. –Debí estar allí –dijo con tono decisivo, descontento. –Yo solo creí que no querías verme, es todo. Sé que no he sabido mostrar mi apoyo estos últimos pocos años.

- ¿Según los estándares de quién? –cuestionó ella. Luego movió su cabeza. Edward siempre había resultado una especie de enigma. Aunque no siempre, en realidad. Hubo un tiempo en que su relación era sencilla. Pero en algún punto, algo cambió. Lo que fuera, Bella aún estaba demasiado herida como para explicarle.

Sin embargo, ella tenía la certeza de cuando había ocurrido el cambio.

- Edward –dijo ella con un suspiro –Si no hubiera sido por ti, ni siquiera hubiese intentado postular a MIT.

El rostro de él, se desdibujó un poco envuelto en confusión.

- Era tu sueño, ¿o no fue así?

- Bueno, sí… y no. –tomó un respiro profundo. La distancia de los años a veces cambia la secuencia de los eventos. –Cuando empecé a buscar universidades, tenía una idea vaga de un sueño. Y todo el mundo me intentó sacar de ese sueño porque necesitaría una calificación basada en matemáticas. –él soltó una sonrisa sardónica. –Recuerdas cuanto batallaba con las mates.

Sonrió de lado, Después que todo fuera fantásticamente mal, fue la única cosa que los hizo volverse a hablar. Cuando ella necesitaba ayuda con sus trabajos de mate, él fue su tutor vía Gtalk o Skype, y la ayudó a salir de allí.

- Creo recordar que tenías una o dos preguntas.

- O veinte. Cada noche –ella rodó los ojos. –Entonces, no podía culpar a todos cuando pensaban que debía reconsiderar mi camino educativo. –Volviéndose hacia arriba lo vio, sonriente. –Pero fuiste el único que jamás lo hizo. Cuando te expliqué lo que deseaba hacer me enviaste una lista de cinco escuelas a las que debía considerar y ¿Por qué? Solo parecías tan seguro de que lo lograría; aunque resultase difícil.

- La mayor parte de la cosas que valen la pena cuestan muchísimo –dijo él calmado –Nunca se me ocurrió dudar de ti. Si era eso lo que querías realmente, sabía que eras capaz.

Y ya que él sabía, ella creyó, ella al menos pensó sin decirlo.

- Fue difícil. Aún así, lo hice y pensé que tome la decisión correcta. Tú fuiste quién tuvo mucho que ver en eso.

El silencio allí, no fue tan incómodo, pero si llevadero.

- Bueno, debí estar allí para verte caminar al estrado.

- No fue tan importante –mintió ella –Solo es una ceremonia sin sentido.

- Debía estar allí, -argumentó, de nuevo –Lo habría hecho. Solo que…

- Mira –ella interrumpió rápidamente, soltando el aire en un bufido. Tal vez era que se había graduado finalmente de su licenciatura, y estaba dispuesta a corregir errores del pasado, empezar nuevamente. –Sé que haz estado siendo… cauteloso sobre volver a verme desde… ese momento. Y no te culpo. Las cosas se pusieron raras por bastante tiempo. Pero era una chica estúpida allí. Mucho ha cambiado –Yo lo he hecho. Y no voy a… hacerlo de nuevo. Entonces si es eso lo que te preocupa-

- Bella, -dijo él rápidamente, desapareciendo el espacio entre ellos, poniendo su mano sobre sus labios.

Por apenas unas cuantas respiraciones, los latidos del corazón de Bella empezaron a incrementar.

Ella no tenía idea realmente, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la tocó? Tal vez habían sido más de siete años, sin considerar los pseudo abrazos que le daba en Navidades. Ella siempre lo asumía como una manera de mantener las preocupaciones de Esme y Carlisle de lado.

Él parecía haber notado la mirada significativa, mientras sus ojos sostenían los de ella. Dejó que su mano cayese lentamente antes de romper su íntimo contacto visual, para observar la ventana. Por mucho rato, estuvo en silencio.

- No eres tú… Jamás haz sido tú.

Ella esperó, pero él parecía no querer dar más explicación.

- ¿De verdad es imposible? –preguntó Bella finalmente. Ella se encogió mientras temía la respuesta que había esperado por años. Había sido mejor hacer ese feo y estúpido baile circular que estaban acostumbrados, que perderlo completamente. Era su mejor amigo, su confidente –la persona más importante en su vida desde antes incluso que pudiese recordar. Eso jamás había cambiado.

- ¿A qué te refieres con imposible? –preguntó él, esta vez, viéndose claramente confundido.

- ¿No podemos intentar volver a ser amigos? –su voz era calma, e intentó no hacerla más suplicante. Se sintió extrañamente como si su mundo se derrumbase y él tuviese que poner la última parte de sus restos en un ataúd si decidía ponerle punto final a su relación, tan melodramático como sonaba.

Para su sorpresa, los ojos de Edward se mostraron enormes, casi horrorizados.

- Oh, Bella. –él negó con la cabeza, soltando risitas nerviosas. –Nunca imaginé que interpretarías mi actitud de esa forma. –Se pasó un poco la mano por el mentón, trazando la línea de su barba –habían pasado unos pocos días desde que se había rasurado. Ella lo había notado casi al instante en que ingresó a la casa.

Ella aún recordaba la forma en que ese pequeño rastro de barba se sentía, rascando su mejilla.

- Para responderte, por supuesto que podemos ser amigos. Nunca me imaginaría no siendo tu amigo. –dijo finalmente.

Esto la animó considerablemente, y Bella se puso de pie, sonriendo.

-* Bien.

**_-Seis años antes-_**

Ella no quería estar allí.

En realidad, todo había sido resultado de un tedio extremo y paciente. Sus piernas picaban y ella estaba segura que sus medias altas estaban hechas por el diablo en persona. Sentía la cara pesada, envuelta en demasiado maquillaje –aunque para Bella cualquier cantidad de eso era demasiado. Tal vez su vestido debía haberla hecho sentir como princesa o una mujer madura –había obtenido ya muchos cumplidos –pero se sentía tonta. Se sintió más incómoda que cualquier cosa.

¿Por qué pensó que esa era una buena idea?

Bella no había tenido intención siquiera de acudir a la fiesta de graduación. Pero Edward le preguntó y cuando escuchó su respuesta comenzó a irritarla a su modo tan "Edward" para finalmente ir. Él lo hacía a veces –cuando sentía que ella se estaba saltando de algo que él pensaba, ella debía experimentar.

Pero era todo culpa de ella. Una vez le dijo que sentía muy extraño hacer muchas cosas que ella estaba segura sus padres amarían viéndola hacer si pudieran. Esme y Carlisle le habían dicho "tus padres estarían orgullosos, tus padres dirían esto, o harían lo otro". A veces la hacían sentir culpable.

¿Qué era la infancia sin padres que atesoraran esos momentos?

A veces, pensaba que no debió decirle eso a él, no debió haberle dado una cosa más de la que preocuparse, pero estaba inevitablemente habituada a contarle absolutamente todo.

Ahora que el día había llegado, Bella sabía que su bien ávido desinterés relativo a su Graduación no tenía que ver en absoluto con sus padres. Simplemente no había sido una buena noche.

Edward le había pintado tal figura hermosa de ella. Le había dicho que había ciertas ocasiones en que una mujer –una mujer –tenía que lucir y sentirse como una princesa. Le dijo que en días como ese, los vestidos iban perfectos, no habría resbalones ni tropiezos y su cita estaría más que sencillamente atento.

Y no era la peor noche de su vida –porque ya había enfrentado la noche en sus padres murieron y era decir mucho –pero no era lo que Edward le había dicho que sería.

Y luego, mientras observaba fuera de la ventana de auto de Tyler camino a casa, tuvo que admitir que su descontento se debía que al que había estado imaginando en su cabeza mientras Edward le describía el aspecto de su fiesta de Graduación, era al mismo Edward.

Tyler, no era Edward. No era un cerdo ni nada parecido, pero no era Edward.

Tyler había sido lo suficientemente cariñoso cuando la vio en su vestido.

- Joder, bebé, luces bien esta noche. –exageradamente soltó su puño y le tomó la mano. Luego envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella cuando les tomaban las fotos al entrar y bailaron tanto como ella lo había permitido.

En ese momento, lo que más quería Bella era que Tyler cerrase la boca, pero ya casi habían llegado a casa. No iba a empezar a comportarse agresiva solo porque prefería estar disfrutando de la compañía de alguien más.

Y realmente, Edward la había alejado de los chicos de la secundaria de Forks. ¿Quién les iba a tener paciencia cuando hablaran de lo último en música, televisión, o fenómenos de cine? Ella y Edward siempre tenían conversaciones reales. Edward nunca la trató como cualquier niña en secundaria y si como un igual, que podía hablar de cualquier cosa que a los chicos de su edad no le importaría siquiera.

Cuando ella le habló acerca de esa noche, él propiamente le dijo algo después de sonreír siendo justo de todas formas.

- Espera hasta la Universidad –lo decía de vez en cuando –Los chicos en la Universidad son más inteligentes. Aunque, relativamente… de todos modos.

Y como era imposible estar en secundaria y no pensar en novios –o novias, si te sentías demasiado inclinado por allí –Bella había pensado un poco de más en lo que buscaba en alguien así de importante.

Lo que quería era un chico –un hombre –exactamente como Edward.

Tyler detuvo el auto, y Bella sintió alivio de ver que estaban en la puerta. Ella buscó la manilla de la puerta de su auto en ese instante. Volteándose se sorprendió de ver el rostro de Tyler a penas centímetros del suyo.

- Pasé una velada hermosa hoy –empezó él, acercándose a ella para poner su mano sobre su hombro. Empezó a acariciar su cuello. Se sentía raro, para Bella ¿cómo debía reaccionar?

- Uhm… -murmuró –sí, yo también. –mintió, porque al menos eso era lo menos que podía hacer. No era como si él no estuviese intentando hacerla feliz.

- Eso está bien –murmuró él. Pegándose a su cuerpo.

En ese momento, Bella supo que la iba a besar. En la fracción de segundo que tuvo entre la acción y cuando en realidad pasó, ella consideró si era lo que realmente quería hacer o no. Cuando los labios de Tyler tocaron los suyos, simplemente dejó que las cosas siguieran su curso, mientras cerraba los ojos.

El movimiento de sus labios, buscando urgentemente que respondiese, terminó por convertirse en una fantasía y detrás de sus párpados cerrados, se halló imaginándose a alguien diferente en el auto con ella.

Por solo un minuto ella fue capaz de creérselo.

Luego, tuvo que notar los pequeños detalles.

En las fotos que habían esparcidas por su Facebook –siempre subidas por sus amigos –Edward usualmente tenía un poco de barba, como si siempre estuviera de uno o dos días tarde para rasurarse La piel de bebé de Tyler, suave, fresca y recién rasurada no se sentía para nada como se había imaginado se sentiría su mentón en contra del de ella, arañándola ligeramente.

Y luego estaba el fuerte, amargo sabor a alcohol en sus propios labios, estropeando el poco disfrute que podía sacar de aquel beso.

Dios, si que estaba ebria. Su cabeza le pesaba. Ella realmente no deseaba hacer esto.

Con sus manos puestas en el pecho de Tyler, lo alejó.

- Yo, yo… Yo debo ir dentro.

Él la miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué? Dijiste que tus padres no estaban en casa.

- No son mis padres –respondió ella –una respuesta automática, adherida con el tiempo.

- Lo que sea. No están en casa ¿verdad?

- No. –aceptó.

- Entonces no te preocupes de las restricciones. –sonrió y se acercó a besarla de nuevo.

Nuevamente ella lo empujó.

- Buenas noches Tyler. –dijo tajante.

Él la observó confundido y herido.

- ¿Qué he hecho?

- Nada. –respondió, exasperada. –Simplemente no quiero hacerlo ¿está bien?

- Wow, hey. –dijo Tyler, poniendo sus manos en alto. –no sé qué estás tratando de decir-

- Oh, Dios. Buenas noches, Tyler. –dijo nuevamente, culminando su paciencia.

Él la agarró del brazo cuando ella trató de salir del coche.

- No. Hey, escucha. Sólo necesito saber lo que quieres decir, Bella. No quiero que estés soltando alguna historia.

- Estás haciendo de esto un lío, más grande de lo que realmente es. –gruñó, volviendo su brazo a donde estaba. Su cabeza daba vueltas. El ponche de la fiesta había sido alterado. Ella lo sabía, claro, pero bebió de todas formas y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo hecho. Le estaba dando un tonto toque emocional a todo.

- Sólo dime –Tyler fue detenido por un estruendoso rap en la ventana.

Bella estaba segura, por solo un momento, que ella estaba incluso más borracha de lo que realmente pensaba. Toda la noche, se la pasó pensando cuán maravillosa sería la noche si fuese Edward quién estuviese con ella. De repente –aunque se suponía que debía estar a millas de allí –allí estaba.

Ella volteó a ver a Tyler, nuevamente.

- Debo irme. –repitió, saliendo del auto antes siquiera de que él pudiese protestar.

* * *

**_*Rummy es un juego de naipes; se juega con la baraja francesa o de póker o bien con fichas (numeradas del 1 al 13 y en 4 colores o palos)._**

**_MIT** Massachusetts Institute of Technology –El Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts es una universidad privada localizada en Cambridge, Massachusetts._**

_**N. T. :Pues véanme de vuelta, feliz por la respuesta que le han dado a ésta traducción. Estoy segura que se sentirán felices muchas.**_

_**Les doy la noticia que sí, definitivamente voy a actualizar una vez por semana, y elegiré los viernes (salvo que algo salga mal en medio) Espero sigan atentas y pasen la voz a los que les gustaría leer sobre Olderwards.**_

_**;)**_

_**Ale!**_

_**PD: Gracias Yu por ser mi tan eficiente Beta. I love you. Y gracias a la chicas del Fb, en especial a Sool. Besos.**_

_**¿Alguien quiso partirle la cara a Tyler?**_


	3. The players

**Special thanks to the wonderful Kristina (lyricalkris, the autor) for giving me the opportunity again... you won't regret sweetheart.**

**Traducción: Just a Number**

**Summary:** Los números son a veces obstáculos invisibles. Para Edward, una edad significativa entre él y Bella, determinaba los confines de su relación. ¿podrá ella enseñarle que a veces un número es sólo eso?

**Disclaimer -de la autora: Aun no soy SM, solo estoy jugando en el camino con sus juguetes.**

**Disclaimer -traductora: **Tampoco soy SM, la historia es solo una traducción y espero que la amen tanto como yo. Estrenamos Beta: Love dark letter

* * *

**Just a Number**

**Capítulo 2**

**Los jugadores**

Fue uno de esos fines de semanas perfectos, donde la casa entera parecía despertarse lentamente.

Los Cullen eran personas muy activas. Incluso cuando solo eran Esme, Carlisle y Bella los que estaban en casa, había cierta onda que acaecía solo en los fines de semana. De vez en cuando, sin embargo, las mañanas estaban repletas de silencio.

Bella estiró sus brazos sobre sus hombros, estirando sus palmas contra la cama. Ella rió, recorriendo con sus dedos el desorden de libros que encontró.

Ella amaba su cama, siempre había amado sus camas.

Era curioso, que aunque habían tenido ese traspié, Edward continuaba sabiendo que era lo que ella quería, Cuando se graduó de la secundaria, Edward le obsequió algo que podría considerarse como la cama más extravagante que había visto. Era tan alta que había que treparla para subirse. Porque estaba ubicada sobre una estructura repleta. Había dos largos cajones en cada lado y cuatro en el frente. La cabecera contenía dos estanterías separadas por dos cajones pequeños en el medio. Y el largo tope de la cabecera podía ser usado a la vez como estante.

Era perfecta para ella. Ella apenas tenía que voltearse para tener los más preciosos títulos literalmente en sus manos y la estantería del tope era lo suficientemente espaciosa como para poner cualquier colección que adueñara su atención en ese preciso momento.

Ella era algo así como una geek*.

Cuando llegó a casa y encontró toda la parafernalia ya armada en su habitación con una nota de felicitaciones también pegada allí –él tampoco asistió a esa graduación –se sintió demasiado confusa.

- Esto no va a encajar en mi dormitorio –le dijo a Edward cuando hablaron por teléfono esa noche.

- Sólo así tendrás algo por lo que volver siempre a casa. –le respondió.

Y él quizás predijo, que esa cama se convirtió en un consuelo para ella. Ella amaba esa cama.

Rodando sobre su estómago, Bella se levantó sobre sus rodillas así podía ver por la ventana. Para su sorpresa no era la única que estaba despierta a esa hora, como sospechó en un principio. Edward y Jasper estaban en el patio trasero. Y observó fascinada unos momentos, el proceso.

Explicaron que lo que estaban buscando ellos era el fondo para una boda celebrada fuera. Bella admitió, que el patio trasero de los Cullen, era idílico. Bajo las circunstancias correctas, Fokrs podía venir justo de un cuento de hadas –con su alfombrado verde circulando todo. Y la casa Cullen ubicada sobre una colina, mirando el río Sol Duc.

Mientras Jasper y Edward hablaban, señalando y curvando sus manos a lo largo y ancho del aquel lugar, Bella sabía que veían algo completamente diferente. Ella lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, que Edward veía las cosas de modo distinto en su cabeza –veía aspectos de las cosas que no eran obvias para nadie más. Con la gente, era casi terrorífico. Era casi como si pudiese leer sus más profundos pensamientos y capturar percepciones de esos que típicamente se escondían cuidadosamente debajo de máscaras públicas.

Al paso de los años, Bella secretamente había coleccionado su trabajo: fotografías de sus artículos, anuncios publicitarios y todo lo relacionado. Él era muy talentoso.

Sin embargo, ella siempre lo supo.

La puerta de Bella se abrió de repente, y ella observó justo a tiempo como Alice saltó sobre su cama. Su amiga se sentó sobre sus rodillas, y apoyó sus manos en la espalda de Bella.

- Buenos días, corazón. ¿Qué estás mirando? –pero antes de que ella pudiese abrir la boca, Alice respondió su pregunta. –Ohhh. Chicos lindos.

- Creí que sólo te gustaba el rubio de allí –dijo Bella frunciendo un poco las comisuras de su boca.

Alice sonrió.

- Bueno, el rubio ésta más bueno. Aun así, ambos son lindos.

Bella observó sobre su hombro, apretando su mirada al observar la expresión socarrona de Alice.

- No empieces, -le advirtió.

- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad vas a ponerte en el papel de la hermana sobreprotectora? –Alice se sonrió.

- No –las mejillas de Bella se calentaron. Ella no tenía idea de por qué aquel pensamiento la enfadaba tanto. Alice era un encanto por naturaleza pero del tipo inocente y Edward era un chico grande. –De todas maneras, no importa. No creo que Edward esté interesado en chicas tan jóvenes como nosotras.

- ¡Pish, posh! –Se carcajeó Alice y cayó sobre su espalda en la cama. Se apresuró a poner sus manos debajo de su nuca y miró a Bella con una sonrisita petulante en el rostro. -¿Acaso tiene novia? ¿O acaba de romper con alguien?

- Sin novia –Bella inclinó un poco su cabeza, pensando. –él no ha estado con nadie que yo sepa, desde Rosalie.

- ¿Rosalie? –Alice se sentó. –Tus hermanos han salido con salido con alguien del mismo nombre.

Es la misma Rosalie. Y no son mis hermanos.

- Oh, casi lo son. –agitó su mano -¿En serio? Estás diciendo que Edward salió con Rosalie… ¿la esposa de Emmett? –ella silbó –debió haber mucho drama allí.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

- Fue hace mucho.

Alice exhaló.

- Te haces ver con una anciana cuando lo dices así. Y como tenemos la misma edad, supongo que tengo suficiente edad para ir tras Edward.

- Agh, por favor, no lo hagas.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema, de todas formas? –Alice preguntó, con la voz un poco más seria esta vez. –Sé que no te gusta-

- ¿Quién habló de eso de todas maneras? –interrumpió Bella, volviendo a ver por la ventana y saliéndose de la cama. -¿Qué te hace pensar que no me gusta?

Sentándose en el medio de la cama, Alice la miró fresca.

- Tonta de mí. Obviamente, siempre que él salía a coalición en los últimos cuatro años y terminabas molesta con él por una larga hora. Debí haberlo tomado como signo de tu infinita admiración.

Con toda la intención del mundo, Bella le aventó el top que se había puesto el día anterior a Alice.

- "Es un ególatra, narcisista, bastardo arrogante." –Alice citó. – ¿Estoy olvidando algo?

- Tuvimos nuestros problemas –admitió ella. –Pero es agua debajo del puente. Supongo, que si vamos a formar parte de la vida del otro -¿Por qué hacerlo incómodo?

- ¿Qué lo hizo incómodo, en un principio?

Levantando su almohada, Bella intentó asfixiar a su amiga. De cualquier forma, eso la haría distraerse del hecho que se había sonrojado bastante.

**-O-**

Había un montón de cosas que Edward debía estar haciendo en ese momento.

Desde que Jasper le había dado el visto bueno oficial, muchísimo tenía que estar listo antes de que se iniciara el rodaje. Debía estar viendo diferentes ángulos –como la forma en que la luz del sol se reflejaba cuando golpeaba al prado que estaba detrás de la casa en ciertos momentos del día. Oficialmente, estaba trabajando. Ni siquiera importaba que él hubiera crecido en esa casa.

Y técnicamente eso tampoco importaba. Edward podría estar haciendo su trabajo de manera normal, si no fuera porque estaba distraído.

El modelo masculino, quién iba a interpretar al novio, Mike Newton, había volado ya la tarde anterior, días antes para que empiece el rodaje. Nunca había estado en el Noreste del Pacífico. Y eso podía haber sido bueno, excepto que se había desviado a saludar a Edward y Jasper y Esme le había ofrecido uno de los cuartos de huéspedes que había en su casa.

- Tenemos mucho espacio. –dijo Esme –No hay necesidad de ir a un hotel.

E incluso eso hubiese sido bueno, a excepción del desayuno, cuando se puso a hablar con Bella.

Y aunque sabía que hablaban castellano, Edward estaba irritadísimo cuando cayó en la cuenta que no estaba siguiéndolos de forma que podía intervenir. Nadie más pudo hacerlo tampoco y ellos parecían estar más que solo entretenidos.

- ¡Carajo! –murmuró Alice – ¡Encontraste otro geek!

Mike y Bella lucían apenados cuando voltearon a ver al resto de la familia.

- ¡Lo siento! –le dijo Bella a su amiga. –Simplemente es lindo haber conocido a un amigo Brown coat.

- ¿Un qué? –preguntó Carlisle, mirándola confundido.

- Un brown coat, señor, -dijo Mike, soltando un antiguo acento del oeste. –Luchamos por la independencia de la alianza durante la guerra, pero ahora todos somos colegas.

Antes de ese momento, los sentimientos de Edward hacia Mike habían sido de total indiferencia. Al ver a Bella sofocar una sonrisa detrás de su mano, se encontró de repente repleto de aversión intensa para con el hombre rubio.

Alrededor de la hora del almuerzo, su disgusto le conducía hasta el punto de distraerle.

Mike tenía que estar tomando en la Península. En cambio, él y Bella había estado hablando animadamente durante horas en el porche de atrás, mientras que Jasper y Edward trabajaban.

- Necesitaremos consultar al pronóstico del tiempo para usar los mejores días. –Jasper murmuró, observando el cielo azul.

- Uhumm –Edward respondió, con los ojos enfocados en las dos personas en el porche cuando rompieron a reír nuevamente.

- No importa si está gris. En realidad eso hará ver muy bien todo lo verde. Sin embargo, la lluvia podría hacer las cosas… difíciles.

Edward soltó otro sonido vago, no escuchando realmente. Mike estaba tocando la rodilla de Bella para enfatizar su punto y Edward enfureció.

- ¿Qué piensas de hacer un concurso nupcial de camisetas mojadas? Quiero decir, se supone que las camisetas serán blancas de todas formas, entonces encajará con el tema.

- Suena bien –Edward dijo en voz baja.

Jasper se rió, y Edward se volteó a ver a su amigo, parpadeando, seguro de que se había perdido de algo.

Y antes de que Jasper pudiese comentar algo, estuvo distraído con un jovial.

- ¡Qué tal, chicos!

Edward sonrió al ver la forma en que la cara de Jasper se iluminaba, mirando Alice dar brinquitos hacia ellos. A pesar de la frialdad del día – el verano en Forks rara vez alcanza los 80° F en la posibilidades más calientes - llevaba pantalones cortos. Si Edward la miraba objetivamente, entendía cómo el otro hombre podría encontrarla atractiva.

- Bueno, hola dulcecito. –Jasper saludó soltando su más encantadora voz. Edward tuvo que luchar con el hecho de que quiso rodar los ojos. Si no era cuidadoso, sus ojos iban a salirse de sus cuencas craneanas antes de que volviesen a Chicago.

Por apenas un minuto, Edward fue capaz de concentrarse en su trabajo sorteando entre los filtros de su cámara mientras él y Jasper decidían donde quedarían algunos sets.

- ¿Sabes que sería lindo? –dijo Alice.

Jasper la observó con rostro indulgente.

- ¿Qué será?

Saltando sobre un tronco de árbol, ella extendió sus manos sobre toda la zona.

- Se recorren toda esta zona con guirnaldas colgantes de flores blancas - Flores de color naranja y fresia serían perfectas, todo blanco con un toque ligero de lavanda. –Ella se tocó la barbilla. –En vez de sillas plegables, pueden obtener estos bancos hechos de árboles enteros. Sé dónde conseguirlos - y la línea del pasillo con troncos cubiertos de musgo.

Edward arqueó una ceja, atrapando la mirada de Jasper.

No era tan mala idea.

- Es… si. Puedo ver eso. –murmuró Jasper, llevando su mano a su mentón. –No me digas que MIT tiene una escuela de diseño…

Alice se rió, luciendo complacida.

- Soy Jefe de ciencia computarizada –pronunció entusiasmada. -¿Qué? Una chica no puede gustar de las mates y tener buen ojo para la estética.

- Supongo que solo debemos aceptar que eres talentosa. –Respondió Jasper.

Agitando la cabeza, Edward se paseó un poco para obtener otra toma de la casa y los árboles.

Otro par de horas pasó. Edward fue dentro para luego encontrar a Bella y Mike postrados en el mobiliario de la sala, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla plana.

Él intentó ignorarlos, dirigiéndose a la cocina buscando algo de tomar, pero se encontró intentando oír sobre el ruido, lo que comentaban.

- Mira al piso, Mulder. Te diré, estás bienvenido a venir a casa el sábado por la noche. Todos estamos esperando que en internet nos contradigan las incongruencias científicas de Earth 2* -Edward oyó a Bella citando al show de televisión. Ambos se rieron.

- Es una forma fea de distraer a un hombre cuando el amor de su vida está allí acostado, en coma y muriendo, -Mike opinó pensativamente.

- Hasta ese momento él no se había dado cuenta de eso. –Bella acotó.

- Ok, pero aún así ella era una mierda de importante para él, o no hubiese estado tan emo.

- No creo que yo podría estar distraída para nada. Si fuera él, no la hubiera dejado de lado –Bella dijo calmada.

- Sip, pero él debía resolver "la verdad" –Mike hizo una pausa. –Era eso o que estaba asustado de sus realmente enormes pechos.

Edward se tensó, irritado sin ninguna razón.

- Oh, Jesús. –murmuró Bella. Edward prácticamente llegó a escuchar como había rodado los ojos.

- ¿Qué? Esas cosas eran espantosas. Ella acababa de volver de una abducción alienígena. Él probablemente estaba asustado de que bebés alíens fueran a saltarle de allí. –Mike hizo el sonido parecido a una explosión y luego realizó un grito-actuación en voz alta y chillona.

Bella se rió.

- ¡Cierra la boca! Sabes que Gillian apenas volvía de tener a su bebé. Por supuesto que sus pechos eran grandes.

- Te lo estoy diciendo, se perdieron una gran oportunidad allí. Los embarazos como esos son escritos todo el tiempo, pero ¿cuántos shows podrían haber escrito una historia basada en senos gigantes? –presionó Mike -¿Te lo imaginas? "¡Scully, los alíens han aumentado tu delantera! Y aquí es donde pienso que han sido unos chicos muy malos…"

Incapaz de mantenerse ajeno un momento más, Edward se dirigió a la sala. Aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención.

- Oh, Hola Edward. –saludó Mike.

Edward reconsideró un momento el intenso apremio que sentía por poner su puño sobre la perfecta y marcada quijada de Mike.

- Buenas tardes –dijo al fin. –Tienes un muy buen y divertido modo de ver la Península de Olympic.

Bella arqueó una ceja observándole. Recordando sus palabras en su cabeza. Edward oyó la rudeza en su tono, pero antes de que pudiera disculparse, Mike estaba hablando.

- Supongo que nos quedamos un poco distraídos. –dijo al fin con una sonrisa. –Ve, Bella sigue insistiendo en que Los Expedientes X no fueron filmados aquí.

- Oh, Dios mío, sabes que es un hecho que no fue así. –protestó Bella. –Fue en Vancouver.

- Bueno, Forks luce como Vancouver entonces.

Edward mordió su mejilla.

- Vancouver, está solo a cinco horas de aquí. –dijo suavemente. –Si estás tan interesado en ver la diferencia, podrías tal vez pasar la noche allí.

Bella fijó sus ojos sobre él, pero Mike elevó su cabeza, curioso.

- ¡Eso sería brillante! –exclamó entusiasta –Bella, ¿has ido verdad? Tienes que haber ido –viviste tan cerca por tanto tiempo. Apuesto que ya conoces todos los lugares en que se han filmado.

- Uhm, en realidad… no creo que en algún momento he ido a Vancouver.

Los ojos de Mike se abrieron muchísimo.

- ¿Hablas en serio? Eres una enorme X-Phile*** y estás tan cerca, ¿Y nunca has ido donde se filmó la serie? –él meneó su cabeza. –Debemos ir definitivamente. Tú y yo. Haremos un recorrido.

Edward volteó sobre sus talones, caminando rápidamente antes de decir que era una idea terrible.

Pasar ser muy honestos, él sabía con seguridad que Bella probablemente amaría ir a tan tremendo tour alrededor de la ciudad donde se filmó una de sus series favoritas. Ella habló de eso cuando era mucho más joven – mientras el show aún se pasaba en TV. Y cuando viajaron a LA como familia, les rogó a sus padres para ir a un campo de baseball y "Geekear" acerca de donde una de las escenas importantes fue filmada.

Edward meneó fuertemente su cabeza, recordándose a él mismo que ella ya era una adulta y no necesitaba su protección nunca más. Que importaba que fuese obvio que Mike estaba coqueteando con ella. Muchísimo. Que importaba si él consideraba que Mike no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella ni siquiera para verla a los ojos. Era una chica grande y podía tomar esas decisiones por sí misma. En realidad no era para nada su asunto.

Y aunque, la última vez había sentido la urgencia de protegerla de un admirador, no había ido nada bien.

**~Seis años antes~**

Él no le había dicho a nadie que iba casa por unos días, entonces Edward se sintió apenas sorprendido de no encontrar a nadie en casa. Era sábado, entonces pudo entender que sus padres estaban fuera, pero era extraño encontrar a Bella fuera tan tarde.

Tal vez había ido a una pijamada.

No fue sino hasta que escrutó su habitación –solo para estar seguro de que no la había perdido –solo para encontrarse que había tremendo desorden –incluso mayor al usual, de todas formas. Usualmente, había cierto modo de orden para su desbarajuste.

Luego recordó la graduación.

¡Claro!. Él hasta la convenció de que era algo que ella debía hacer.

¿Entonces, no sabía por qué la idea le causó desasosiego?

Bueno, eso era enteramente verdad. Históricamente hablando, él sabía lo que simbolizaba la graduación. Supo que era lo que podía pasar –lo que en ese momento podía estar haciendo en ese mismo momento.

Pero, a los dieciséis, Bella era una buena, e inteligente chica. Ella no era el tipo de adolescente quien tenía un novio semanal. De hecho, para el conocimiento de Edward, ella apenas había salido con uno o dos chicos y cuando ella le contó que ninguno fue nada serio. Sus padres eran progresivos y educaron a Bella como le educaron a él y su hermano, entonces él sabía que habían hablado claramente de sexo con ella. Y Carlisle probablemente se había asegurado de poner unos cuantos condones en su bolso, lo mismo que hizo con él el día de su graduación –por si acaso.

Esa reflexión se le hizo tremendamente incómoda.

Entonces se planteó que iría derecho a su habitación a dormir –había sido una larga y ocupada semana para él –pero se acomodó en la sala de estar, contrario a lo que pensaba. La sala de estar… la que tenía una vista enorme y perfecta al camino de entrada.

Él vio cuando Tyler aparcaba.

Edward contuvo el aliento, esperando por que saliese del auto rápidamente –se veía, al principio, que iba a hacerlo –pero luego cuando Tyler la alcanzó, tocando su hombro, ella no dudó.

Y allí, Tyler la besó.

Al principio, parecía que Bella estaba dejándose llevar –su cabeza inclinándose con la de él. Y luego lo empujó, alejándole.

Un poco de ira se acumuló en la garganta de Edward.

Luego de un momento, Tyler se acercó de nuevo y Bella volvió a empujarle.

Y Edward se supo de pie.

Todo lucía como si estuvieran discutiendo y luego él atrapó su hombro impidiéndole que saliese del auto, Edward gruñó. Estuvo fuera de la casa en menos de un segundo, casi ni registró su movimiento.

Su primer instinto fue el de ir hasta el sitio donde estaba Tyler y sacar al pequeño punk fuera del auto, pero estaba lo suficientemente lúcido como para darse cuenta que no acabaría nada bien si lo hacía. Después de todo, él realmente no tenía idea si estaba equivocándose acerca de lo que pasaba. Su tendencia a dejar que su temperamento lo superase era algo con lo que luchó en la escuela.

En lugar de eso, se fue al lado de Bella, golpeando ligeramente su ventana. Se veía sorprendida pero aliviada de verle y salió rapidísimo.

- Buenas noches Tyler. –dijo, con tono irritado, mientras aventaba la puerta hasta que se cierre.

Sus palabras sonaban un poco atropelladas.

Y se balanceó un poco hacia atrás debido a la fuerza que usó para cerrar la puerta.

Instintivamente, Edward puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura, apretándola un poco contra él para mantenerla derecha. Se tambaleó.

Tyler, notoriamente descontento y nervioso, salió de su auto.

- Hey, ugh… Edward ¿verdad?

- ¿Cuánto bebiste? –Edward acusó al chico.

La furia en su tonalidad hizo a Tyler abrir sus ojos como platos.

- Nada, hombre. Dios, sabía que debía conducir. ¿Crees que habría bebido algo? –estaba enojadísimo solo con pensarlo.

- Pero Bella sí lo hizo. –dedujo él. La había olido ya.

- Bueno, sí, pero-

- Y ¿crees que estaba en condiciones de hacer lo que estabas haciéndole? –demandó él, con la voz enardecida.

Volvió a abrir los ojos demasiado y puso sus brazos en alto.

- ¿Qué pasa con todos ustedes? ¡No estaba haciendo nada!

- ¡Agh! Dios, Edward, está todo bien. Nada pasó. –Bella dijo, tratando de apartarse de Edward. Él la apretó más fuerte.

- Tú. –le apuntó a Tyler. –Lárgate de aquí.

Volteándose, llevó con él a Bella dentro de la casa.

- ¿Podría ser más humillante? –objetó ella, apartándolo.

- ¿Podrías ser más estúpida? –la retó aún enojado. -¿En qué estabas pensando? Sabes más de lo que creo que beber y-

- ¡Estoy bien! –protestó ella, retrocediendo un paso así podía fijar su mirada en él. –Y ni siquiera estoy tan bebida. Sólo un poco mareada. Sabía lo que estaba pasando y Tyler no iba a hacer nada. Sólo estaba siendo un poco insufrible.

Ella se volvió sobre sus talones, buscando las escaleras buscando huir de él.

* * *

***Geek: persona fascinada por la tecnología y la informática. (Friki)**

****Geekear: frikear, hacer lo que los geeks hacen.**

*****X-Phile: fan absoluto de los X-files. Los Expedientes X.**

**_Aish! como que me portado mal... todo es culpa de mi Beta. No, mentira. Estuve enferma, no pude hacer tantas cosas y ahora con gripe. Mi Beta es un amor y me aguanta todo y Bueno, gracias a Sool he podido salir adelante (esas pics que me regalaste, Dios!)_**

**_Ya, mil disculpas por este atrasote y por no responder reviews, estuve realmente muriendo (a excepción del primer review que me lo regaló Mei: sis, te debo el regalo y lo arreglaré con el siguiente capi, no creas que me olvido)_**

**_Pues un enorme gracias a las que son nuevas, a las que me regalan sus palabras de aliento y a las que me esperan ansiosas. Gracias por los favorite y las alertas también._**

_**;)**_

_**Ale!**_

_**PD: Gracias Yu sin ti no sé que haría. I love you. Y gracias a las chicas del Fb, son divinas ¡Arriba Olderwardlandia! **_

_**¿Por qué será que nuestro Ed se ha puesto tan "inquieto" aquella vez? ¿teorías? **_


	4. The Guilt

**Special thanks to the wonderful Kristina (lyricalkris, the autor) for giving me the opportunity again... you won't regret sweetheart.**

**Traducción: Just a Number**

**Summary:** Los números son a veces obstáculos invisibles. Para Edward, una edad significativa entre él y Bella, determinaba los confines de su relación. ¿podrá ella enseñarle que a veces un número es sólo eso?

**Disclaimer -de la autora: Aun no soy SM, solo estoy jugando en el camino con sus juguetes.**

**Disclaimer -traductora: **Tampoco soy SM, la historia es solo una traducción y espero que la amen tanto como yo. Nuestra Beta: Love dark letter

* * *

**Just a Number**

**Capítulo 3**

**La Culpa**

**-** Es increíble que aún hasta ahora que no hayas hecho que tus dientes caigan.

Edward vio a su laptop nuevamente, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por dejar de apretar su mandíbula y de paso dejar de rechinar los dientes con la fuerza con la que lo estuvo haciendo.

- Un hábito, supongo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que lo estaba haciendo. –dijo fácilmente.

El primer comentario fue una mentira, lo que siguió, sin embargo, fue cierto.

Por la expresión de su padre pudo deducir que no le había creído.

- ¿Por qué me estás viendo de esa forma? –le preguntó, irritado.

En lugar de contestarle directamente, Carlisle escogió un cliché.

- Tal vez, parece extraño que lo diga, pero quiero que sepas que tanto tu madre como yo estamos aquí para ti, si necesitas hablar.

Su irritación se estaba transformando en exasperación.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitaría comentar?

- Bueno, eso es algo tú deberías decirme. –Carlisle utilizó ese tono tan característico de sinceridad que poseía.

Frecuentemente, Edward deseaba parecerse más a su padre, abierto y afable, o gentil como su madre. Pero no era ninguno. Era impaciente, arrogante y ocasionalmente dotado de humor negro.

- Pareces molesto desde hace unos días –explicó Carlisle. –Y tu madre se preocupa.

Este era un código al que Edward estaba acostumbrado hace mucho. Si él estaba hablándole a Edward de eso, significaba que Carlisle estaba tan preocupado como Esme. Edward torció sus labios. Él siempre supo que era un chico con mucha suerte si se trataba de sus padres. Incluso siendo un hombre adulto, su amor era muy consistente.

Entonces, a pesar de que se estaba molestando que se volviesen algo empalagosos, su sonrisa fue genuina cuando los vio de nuevo.

- De seguro mamá tiene una teoría.

- Por supuesto que la tiene –Carlisle río, el cariño era en su rostro. A pesar de que hubieron pasado cuarenta años juntos, Carlisle y Esme estaban aún muy enamorados.

Ese pensamiento le robó una sonrisa a Edward.

- ¿Entonces? –pronunció Edward.

La sonrisa de Carlisle disminuyó.

- Cree que te aíslas.

Edward volvió de nuevo su laptop, concentrándose en el e-mail que tenía en frente a él.

- La soledad es una elección.

- ¿Elegiste estar solo? Siempre me lo he preguntado. ¿No ha habido nadie después de Rosalie?

Edward miró fijo a su padre, levantando su rostro nuevamente.

- Elijo estar solo. No ser solitario.

- Aún así. –presionó Carlisle. -¿Por qué has hecho esa elección? Has heredado mis increíbles facciones…

Edward se rió ante eso, moviendo su cabeza.

- No tengo más paciencia para todo ese juego, pero eso ya lo sabes. Aparte, ¿qué te hace pensar que soy infeliz de este modo?

- Que apretabas los dientes por eso, -recordó Carlisle, y Edward hizo una mueca en respuesta.

- Solo es trabajo –sustituyó Edward –Eso es todo.

Edward exhaló.

- Hijo, te he conocido todos los años de tu vida. Eres un excelente mentiroso, pero no puedes mentirme a mí. –palmeó a Edward en el hombro. –Es tu problema, claro está, si quieres hablar de ello o no. De cualquier modo, estamos aquí.

Edward se sentó, observando al horizonte, golpeando con sus dedos el teclado ligeramente.

Su padre y madre habían hecho lo mejor por estar al lado de sus hijos sin importar las circunstancias.

Edward se preguntó vagamente ¿cómo reaccionarían si él llegase a decirle lo que en verdad le molestaba?

Cerrando de golpe su laptop, Edward salió a buscar algún tipo de distracción.

**...**

Edward se encontró a sí mismo pensando distraídamente en el patio trasero, avanzando hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Se dijo así mismo que estaba buscando nuevos ángulos, pero él sabía lo que en realidad hacía. En realidad, quería desaparecer en el bosque.

Tenía este hábito desde que era muy joven, el de salir a perderse en el paraje salvaje que rodeaba su casa cuando necesitaba estar solo con sus pensamientos. A veces, como ahora, sus pensamientos quedaban intricados y mezclados en su cabeza, lo que le causaba una frustración abismal. En el bosque, el mundo estaba reducido a lo más básico. El aire era fresco, usualmente frío. Solo había el canto de las aves y el ruido que hacía el viento al golpear entre los árboles.

Edward pasó su mano entre su cabello, nervioso. Recordando cuando volvió a casa el año en que los Swan habían fallecido.

Durante esa semana, o algo así Edward aún iba a la universidad luego del accidente, habló con su madre casi todas las noches. Esme estaba preocupada por la chica –como ella no hablaba, como ella solo veía fijamente al vacío. Entonces él tenía cierta idea de lo que encontraría al llegar a casa.

Cuando la vio por primera vez –una inhibida y devastadoramente calmada niña –no tenía palabras para describir el estrujo que se le hizo en el corazón. En ese preciso momento, se sembró en él una profunda necesidad de protegerla, se enraizó y se volvió parte de él. Ella estaba totalmente sola en el mundo. Y él no quería nada más que tomarla en sus brazos, arrullarla y protegerla de sentir alguna vez otra cosa como esa de nuevo.

Nunca supo qué dirigía su accionar, cómo es que supo exactamente qué hacer. Supuso que le recordaba a un pequeño gatito aterrado, tirado en un rincón. Ella no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante los adultos que lo único que deseaban era ayudarle y no tenía idea de… cómo hablar de los pensamientos fuertes que habitaban su pequeña y sobrecargada cabeza. Entonces, simplemente se sentó con ella, dejándola adaptarse a su igualmente calmada presencia.

Y cuando creyó que había una conexión entre ellos –no dicha pero fuerte –él ofreció su mano y ella la tomó. No sabía si eso funcionaría. ¿Nadie más entendía por qué el bosque era un lugar tan calmo para él? Él podía recordar ¿cómo se preocupaba mientras caminaron lentamente?, una mano en la otra, hasta que estaban fuera de vista de la enorme casa.

Mientras se internaban en el bosque, ella empezó a apretar más fuerte su agarre, a acercase más y él consideró que la oscuridad invasora podía ser tenebrosa para una niña tan pequeña. Pero luego llegaron a su destino. Un hermoso lugar lleno de flores y luz de sol.

Allí, en un bonito y pequeño prado, día a día, uno por uno, ella admitía sus sentimientos y sus miedos. Incluso al tener solo seis, ella entendió que ese lugar, cercano y aún así tan alejado del mundo, era seguro.

Y ahora era un problema. El bosque se había transformado en algo que compartía con ella, donde habían construido su relación.

Él no había ido al bosque desde su separación cuando ella tenía dieciséis.

**-Seis años antes-**

Edward estaba justo detrás de ella en las escaleras, deseando que no se cayera. Estaba más calmado ahora que ella estaba en casa, lejos del adolescente y sus hormonas de adolescente. La culpa removió su conciencia. Sabía que había sobreactuado.

- Lamento si te hice pasar una vergüenza. –dijo tranquilamente cuando llegaron a la parte superior de las escaleras. –Estaba poniéndose muy "manual", eso es todo.

- ¿Y qué si eso pasaba? ¿Dios prohíbe que cualquiera se ponga "manual"'

Él parpadeó sorprendido, en shock.

- No me habías dicho que veías a alguien de modo tan serio.

- ¿Qué? –sus cejas se fruncieron confundidas y él casi sonríe. Casi. -¿Te refieres a si salgo con Tyler? –ella bufó. –Sip, ¡como si eso pudiese pasar!

Se volteó nuevamente, caminando desestabilizada mente a su habitación. Confundido, Edward la siguió.

- No soy tonto. Sé que es lindo tener un poco de atención física. –Edward ni siquiera entendió ¿por qué el solo pensamiento de esto le hizo sentir tan incómodo? Probablemente fue porque él aún la podía ver como una niña pequeña que necesitaba protección. –Aún así, es bueno hacer esas cosas con alguien a quien le importas y en quién confías.

Para sorpresa de Edward, ella se rió. Jamás la vio tan irritada y emocional. Ella no era esa chica.

- Siempre estás lleno de sabiduría para hablar de relaciones. De verdad me está enfermando. Fue tu culpa que saliera con él después de todo, ¿y ahora me estás diciendo que no debí? Eso es… pura mierda. Estás lleno de mierda después de todo, Edward. ¿Cómo si supieras algo de buenas relaciones?

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¿Tu novia?

De forma bizarra, Edward se sintió tremendamente culpable al pensar en su novia Rosalie.

- Ni siquiera estás siendo elocuente.

Ella volvió a dirigirse a las escaleras pero tropezó. Edward envolvió su brazo en su cintura antes de que cayera. Las manos de Bella se quedaron con las palmas contra su pecho, y la irritación que había estado escrita en su rostro cambió a una tremenda muestra de inocencia. Ella lo observó fijamente y él contuvo el aliento. La atmósfera entre ellos era ondulante y cambió a algo pesado, algo que él sentía en carne viva.

- Yo, uhm… ella no te trata bien. –sostuvo ella con palabras atropelladas. –No creo que ella te ame.

Edward parpadeó, sus palabras no tenían ningún sentido. Le tomó unos segundos preciados para recordar, un repentino momento de claridad.

¡Claro, Rosalie!... su novia.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

En su interior, su voz pareció baja, un murmullo. No podía pensar y eso lo turbó, especialmente porque la tenía demasiado cerca. No había escape para él de notar cuan bonita estaba. Siempre había lucido bonita, pero hoy era especial. Su pelo suelto pero con ondas y el vestido que había escogido –azul profundo –marcaba sus curvas en todos los lugares correctos.

¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo se había convertido en una mujer curvilínea? La última vez que la vio, su cuerpo era andrógeno.

No había duda que ella se había convertido en una mujer –una chica –ahora, no le hablaba con su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

- Porque yo jamás te trataría de la forma en que ella lo hace. –Los enormes ojos de Bella estaban atrapados en los suyos y él estaba cautivado, tanto que le tomó todo un minuto para procesar lo que le había dicho.

_No creo que Rosalie te amé, porque yo jamás te trataría del modo que ella lo hace._

Su pulso estaba exacerbado, su sangre liviana, tanto que empezaría a temblar en cualquier momento. Se dio cuenta abruptamente que sus manos estaban apretando los costados de Bella y sus dedos estaban amoldándose alrededor de su delgada cintura. Y él quería tocarla. Dios bendito, el simple impulso que sentía en las puntas de sus dedos por recorrer sus mejillas era más fuerte de lo que podía jurar.

Había una buenísima razón por la cual él no debía tocarla, pero no podía recordar ¿cuál era?

Sus ojos buscaron los suyos y sus labios se abrieron, no era nuevo ante el nuevo mundo de las miradas de deseo y el lenguaje corporal. Él leyó las palabras tan claro como si las hubiera pronunciado.

Bésame.

Inclinó su cabeza. El calor de su aliento en sus labios lo hizo sentirse mareado. Sus ojos cerrados y se rindió.

**-Presente-**

Edward se sentó pesadamente en el porche, recorriendo con sus manos su cabello y apretándolo fuerte. La culpa que sentía le pesaba en los hombros, derribándolo de a pocos tan efectivamente como si fuese algo físico.

No era solo el hecho de que no debió hacer lo que hizo. Lo que hizo todo mucho peor – ¿y que podría ser peor que aventajarse de un niño? –fue que aún ahora –seis años después –él todavía soñaba con ese beso. Aún podía recordar cuan dulce había sido: la emoción que sintieron, la suavidad del mismo, el sabor de sus labios y el modo en su cuerpo encajaba en el suyo. Y aún así, para alguien que era tan pequeña e inocente, la necesidad recorría sus venas hasta llegar a él de forma poderosa.

Él recordaba tan bien, que había cerrado los ojos, amoldando el gentil toque de sus labios con los suyos, encerrando su cuerpo y conteniéndolo hasta que ese sentimiento pasó.

Cuando finalmente el sentimiento le soltó un poco de su agarre, Edward desprendió un largo y lento suspiro, deseando que el puño de hierro que apretaba su corazón se suelte un poco. Se abrazó a sí mismo, dejando que otra capa intensa y fresca de culpa le invada recordando lo que había pasado luego, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Antes de que pudiera regocijarse en su pena, el silencio del día se rompió cuando la puerta trasera se abrió y un grupo de risitas le acompañó. Edward observó sobre su hombro encontrando a su amigo entrando a casa con la compañera de Bella enganchada en su espalda. Jasper la dejó en el sofá pequeño que estaba en el porche y se acurrucó con ella, envolviéndola en sus brazos. Sus cuerpos se movían con graciosa fluidez, él apretándola y atrayéndola a sí mismo, ella apretándolo suavemente, poniéndose tan cerca como le era posible.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

La amorosa pareja se separó un poco, no luciendo tan avergonzados como Edward esperaba. Alice volvió a acomodarse sobre Jasper, ajustando su cabeza para ponerla sobre su hombro, con su nariz acariciando su cuello.

Edward intentó lo mejor que pudo para controlar cuan incómodo se sentía con toda la parafernalia que veía. Creyó que hacía un trabajo decente, eso hasta que fue a la cocina por algo que beber Jasper lo siguió.

- Solo dime ¿cuál es tu maldito problema? –el hombre rubio lo retó.

- ¿Por qué debería yo tener un problema? –preguntó Edward tranquilamente, estudiando detenidamente y con interés el contenido del refrigerador.

- Eso es lo que quiero saber. Y no me vengas con mariconadas con respecto a tu mierda. Tus prejuicios acerca de esto se pueden palpar, puedo sentirlos, y tengo que decirte, no me gustan para nada, así que libera de mierda y dime ¿por qué me ves como si acabara de matar un pequeño gatito? No es como si no me hubieses visto hacerlo con mis otras citas un millón de veces.

Antes de que pudiese responder, Edward volteó y se apoyó en el refrigerador, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

- Es… desconcertante –se decidió, -Eres lo suficientemente viejo como para ser su padre.

Su amigo exhaló.

- Sí, supongo, si la hubiese tenido a los catorce, sería técnicamente posible. ¿Es eso realmente lo que te molesta? –él meneó su cabeza negando. –Tiene 22, no es una inocente y sonrojada adolescente.

Edward se giró rápidamente, esperando que Japer siendo tan observador, no notase su expresión repleta de remordimiento.

- Es inmadura en comparación.

Nuevamente Jasper exhaló.

- ¿En comparación con qué? No te das una idea Edward. Alice no es como las tontas modeles sin cerebro a las que estamos acostumbrados. Es brillante y tan divertida, es más que mí igual y no voy a desmerecerla solo porque sus padres cogieron catorce años después que los míos.

- Qué lindo. –murmuró Edward, pero no había calentura detrás de su reprimenda.

- Esa que está allí es una mujer que sabe lo que quiere. Por el momento, ese soy yo y no me siento nada más que contento por eso.

Había cierta nota en la voz de Jasper que llamó la atención de Edward. Él observó al hombre rubio de manera curiosa.

- Te gusta. –cayó en la cuenta.

Por un momento, Jasper lucía exactamente como un inexperimentado chico en lugar de un hombre de mundo.

- Bueno, tu sabes… solo han sido unos días.

- Hey. –la emocionada voz de Alice los interrumpió y ambos voltearon cuando ella entró en la cocina. -¿Qué tanto toma obtener una bebida?

Ates de que pudieran responder, ella miró abajo a su teléfono y sonrió.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho sonreír? –cuestionó Jasper, sonriéndole de vuelta.

- Oh, solo fue Bella.

Las orejas de Edward se movieron como si fuesen las de un perro que acabase de oír el sonido de una lata abriéndose.

- Ella y Mike parecen estar congeniando muy bien –la joven mujer expuso –No puedo recordar la última vez que se interesó en alguien que estuviese interesado en ella.

Edward apretó los dientes y volvió a abrir la puerta del refri, buscando distraerse.

- ¿Así que Mike?, ¿Quién lo habría creído? –sonrió Jasper muy fuerte. –Nunca noté la atracción, pero el otro día en la mesa fueron horriblemente tiernos. –soltó unas risitas. -¿lo imaginas? Un par de grandes y vejetes frikis enamorados mientras se pasean por las locaciones donde se grabaron los Expedientes X, poesía ¿no es verdad?

Edward aventó la puerta del refri hasta que se cerró y salió pitando sin decir palabra alguna.

Yendo hacia las escaleras y subiendo dos escalones a la vez, Edward ingresó a la comodidad de su habitación. Allí se dedicó a pasearse, tratando de disipar la energía furiosa que tenían los dientes al borde.

En los últimos dos días, mientras Mike y Bella hacían un tour por Vancouver, Edward estuvo haciendo lo posible para alejar sus pensamientos de lo que ellos podrían estar haciendo. Él consideró que de seguro Bella tenía mejor gusto que el genérico de chico lindo, no tan inteligente y rubio. Mike Newton no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Maldito sea, ni siquiera era-

- A ella no le gusta, al menos no de esa forma.

Edward se detuvo en seco, volteando a ver a Alice en la puerta de su casa.

- Y deberías decirle.

Antes de que él pudiese fingir que ignoraba a que se refería, Alice se giró y se fue.

* * *

**No tienen idea el ansia que tengo de terminar ya el siguiente capítulo. Van a odiar a alguno de los tórtolos que aman, yo al menos en un primer momento lo hice, espero sus conjeturas, sus opiniones y si pueden sus críticas constructivas.**

**Aun no me recupero totalmente, tengo una especie de obstrucción respiratoria y es muy doloroso toser. Espero ponerme bien pronto por que no me siento yo misma.**

**Gracias por sus palabras chicas, incluso sabiendo que va a pasar (en el caso de las que ya leyeron la historia original) me dejan con una sonrisa tremenda e intensa. Bienvenidas a las nueva lectoras y por supuesto a Madriguerita por comentar fielmente los capítulos y el prólogo que ya estaban aquí. Y como no estaba en su cuenta, pues le contesto por aquí: Hey, si, al principio es un poco fregado estar al pendiente de los giros de tiempo pero a la autora (y a mi, también) le gustó crear este tipo de estructuras. En sí solo se tiene que retroceder para conocer el porque de su "fall out" (problemita) En la primera parte (el prólogo: ella tiene 6, él 20. En el capítulo 1: ella -en el presente- ella tiene 22 y él 36 casi 37. Y en "seis años antes" ella tiene 16 y él, 30. **

_**Ale!**_

_**PD: Sool, ya sabes, eres un sol.**_


	5. The Whole Story

**Special thanks to the wonderful Kristina (lyricalkris, the autor) for giving me the opportunity again... you won't regret sweetheart.**

**Traducción: Just a Number**

**Summary:** Los números son a veces obstáculos invisibles. Para Edward, una edad significativa entre él y Bella, determinaba los confines de su relación. ¿podrá ella enseñarle que a veces un número es sólo eso?

**Disclaimer -de la autora: Aun no soy SM, solo estoy jugando en el camino con sus juguetes.**

**Disclaimer -traductora: **Tampoco soy SM, la historia es solo una traducción y espero que la amen tanto como yo. Nuestra Beta: Love dark letter

* * *

**Just a Number**

**Capítulo 4**

**La Historia Completa**

Edward estaba enojado, Bella podía asegurarlo.

Bueno, no. Enojado, no era la palabra correcta para definirlo. Ella lo había visto enojado, había visto su rostro retorcido de furia. En todo caso, se veía demasiado calmado.

Él era cualquier tipo de emoción después de ese beso.

Ese jodido beso.

**-Seis años antes-**

Al principio, Bella no podía comprender que estaba pasando.

Hace un segundo había estado furiosa, luego estaba en sus brazos y antes de que pudiese recuperarse de aquello, él la estaba besando.

¿O acaso ella lo había besado? Su cerebro estaba de cabeza. Ella sabía lo que quería –lo que había estado pensando casi toda la noche. ¿Acaso ella solo había actuado? Le había dicho a Edward que no había bebido demasiado, pero el alcohol se suponía que restaba inhibiciones.

Confundida y potencialmente mortificada, Bella retiró su cabeza, rompiendo el beso, intentando pensar.

Sin embargo casi tan pronto como su beso terminó, él puso un par de dedos bajo su mentón, levantando su rostro y reclamando sus labios nuevamente. Su mano libre estaba alejándose de su cintura hasta la parte más pequeña de su espalda, apretando su carne contra él. Ella se sobresaltó y olvidó el resto, nada más existía.

Si había perdido su norte, lo dejaría ser. Él no estaba protestando o alejándola.

Bella acarició su nuca y enredó sus dedos en su cabello. Ella amaba sentir el cabello de él, como si fuera el de un bebé, tan suave entre sus dedos. A pesar de haberlo tocado tantas veces, ella amaba cuán diferente era, ésta vez.

Su corazón estaba acelerado. Su pancita y la sangre en sus venas parecían haber sido reemplazadas por burbujas. Unas calientes. Tal vez de las del tipo que había en Willy Wonka y la fábrica de chocolate. Ella se sentía tan bien que podía flotar.

Sentía que podía volar.

Cuando él empezó a separarla, Bella no podía entender nada. Ella solo sabía que estaba presionada contra la pared.

Y luego, así tan abruptamente como había empezado, se había acabado.

Edward hizo un sonido renuente desde el fondo de su garganta, mientras se separaba de ella. Se detuvo hacia atrás. Su cabello estaba enredado en los dedos de ella y sus labios aún abiertos y húmedos.

Los cinco segundos que estuvieron mirándose fijamente fueron los más largos de la vida de Bella.

Luego, los ojos de Edward se apretaron.

**-Presente-**

Bella negó con la cabeza, tratando de cubrir la emoción que, hasta ese día, estaba encerraba su garganta. La hacía marearse, pensar en lo que pasó a continuación. Mareada, confundida, y molesta. Él no fue nada bueno con eso –nada bueno.

Cualquiera que hubiese visto su rostro al día siguiente nunca descubriría lo que pasó antes. Nadie, por supuesto, excepto Bella quién caía en la cuenta realmente como era él exactamente. Su rostro lucía calmo. Lucía desinteresado, pero era a causa de su típica apatía. Era su excusa para no ver los ojos de nadie más.

Y no la estaba viendo a ella para nada.

De hecho, cuando ella entró en la cocina por su desayuno a la mañana siguiente, el cuerpo de Edward se tornó rígido y se excusó para salir de allí a la primera oportunidad que tuvo.

Por alguna razón, parecía estar pasando otra vez.

Allí, al menos ella entendía.

Sólo habían sido apenas veinte minutos desde que había vuelto de su pequeño escape a Vancouver, BC. Había disfrutado de ese tipo vertiginoso de felicidad que sólo los geeks conocían. Fue lindo hablar con alguien que conocía y compartía uno de sus intereses obsesivos. Era como encontrar a alguien que entendía algo a lo que ella jamás había podido nombrar. ¿Quién podría entender el amor que se siente por un show, un libro, una película que hace cosas tan mundanas como hoteles esporádicos y conexiones de huecos en las paredes convirtiéndose en mecas?

Así que, sí había sido lindo. Divertido.

Pero cuando entró en la casa y Edward levantó la mirada para verla, para luego, simplemente alejarse de nuevo con esa expresión de desinterés que había visto en su rostro seis años atrás, su pobre corazón cayó en medio de su estómago.

Bella dejó a Mike hacer la mayor parte de la conversación, contribuyendo aquí y allá mientras él disfrutaba animadamente, de su tiempo juntos y de todo lo que habían visto juntos. Ella, solo miraba a Edward.

Edward, quién estaba mirando la mayor parte del tiempo a su cámara, con el rostro en blanco a excepción de cuando lanzaba miradas inquisitorias a Mike, mientras encontraba el entusiasmo de aquél rubio bastante patético.

De nuevo, sin mirarla ni un poco.

Mike estaba teniendo un poco de humedad en los ojos, mientras hablaba de las cosas que David y Gillian tenían cuando finalmente Edward intervino.

- ¿Te das cuenta que han pasado muchos años, que cualquier rastro de ADN ha desaparecido? –apuntó –Lo digo, si eso era lo que querías denotar.

- ¿Por qué haces que llueva sobre él*? –preguntó Alice abruptamente. -¿Tienes un problema con que sea feliz?

Para la sorpresa de Bella, Edward no lucía enojado sino mortificado por la reprimenda que le daba Alice. Y ella le estaba dando tal mirada de molestia. Él parecía estar calmándose con ello.

- Solo era una broma de amigos –dijo él tranquilamente, -No quise dar a entender un comentario ofensivo.

- No me sentí ofendido. –dijo Mike, agitando su mano con una pequeña sonrisita. –sé que debe parecer algo tonto.

- Bueno, un poco. –replicó Edward.

Y fue así, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, por un buen rato, con Edward haciendo ciertos hincapiés a Mike. Bella ya había tenido suficiente. Estaba punto de pararse y demandarle que cuente ¿cuál era su maldito problema?, pero mientras ella se ponía de pie, él la vio directamente a ella y aclarándose la garganta dijo:

- Jasper, tenemos que dar fin a los últimos arreglos antes que el grupo entero esté aquí.

- Cierto.

Los dos salieron dejando a Bella molesta y confusa.

**…**

- Entonces, ¿No piensas decirme a que venía esa muestra de madurez pasivo-agresiva? –Jasper preguntó cuando se habían detenido fuera.

Edward observó a su amigo, irguiéndose. Sintió la urgencia de cruzarse de brazos en modo defensivo.

- Vamos, es un poco ridículo. Eso es todo. Un hombre crecido chillando por obtener una oportunidad en un área donde los actores como él, deben haber vivido algo similar diez años antes.

- A… já. Puedes simplemente dejarte de mierdas, Edward.

Observando a Jasper, Edward pudo solo sostener su mirada por un segundo, antes de que evadiera su mirada de nuevo. Se le hizo difícil tragar, su pulso acelerado porque de algún modo sabía que Jasper conocía exactamente lo que realmente sentía.

La emoción que estuvo tratando de suprimir con una variación en grados de logro, lo golpeó con la fuerza de un tornado F5 en el segundo que Mike y Bella salieron por la puerta, sonriendo y carcajeándose.

Él estaba escandalosamente celoso.

Había algo primario en él haciéndole desear mostrarle los dientes a Mike, gruñirle y rugirle y así el hombre rubio entendiera que no estaba enclaustrado en trivialidades.

Edward tragó pesadamente, abriendo el estuche de su cámara, examinando y reacomodando los lentes.

- No hay nada de qué hablar –murmuró. –Necesitamos concentrarnos en nuestro trabajo.

- Sí. –Jasper cogió su brazo, alejándole de su cámara y haciéndole sentarse en una banca. -¿Qué te parece concentrarnos en esto?, porque tu período emo se está saliendo de control

- Estoy bien.

- No, no lo estás. Estás haciendo pucheros hace varios días ya. Y ahora, estoy empezando a caer en la cuenta de que Alice tenía muchísima razón. –cruzándose de brazos, Jasper lo observó fijamente con el rostro en blanco. –Estás enamorado de Bella. –Edward abrió su boca, pero su amigo habló más rápido. –No, trates de negarlo. Te he visto cerca de las mujeres Edward y jamás te he visto así.

Edward vio dentro del bosque, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado.

- No tengo derecho –terminó murmurando.

Jasper gruñó.

- No vas a salir con eso de la diferencia de edades de nuevo, ¿por qué si estás…?-

- No, no es eso. No realmente. –Edward dijo rápidamente. –Lamento lo de ayer. Tú y Alice… eso no fue lo que me encolerizó.

- Sip, me di cuenta.

Edward se rascó la nuca concienzudamente.

- Solo… es complicado…

- Sabes que eres el único que lo está haciendo difícil ¿verdad?

- Realmente no lo entiendes. –contestó Edward irritado.

Le contó a su amigo cuando la besó teniendo sólo dieciséis, acerca de que tomó ventaja de una niña mareada.

- Edward, entiendo ¿por qué te sientes culpable?, pero una chica de dieciséis no es una niña. E hiciste lo correcto reculando, así no pasaba nada más allá. –la voz Jasper fue suave, sin juzgarlo en absoluto. –Pero han pasado años, sinceramente ya no es una chiquita.

- Fue educada por mis padres.

- No, fue criada contigo.

Edward se halló muy enojado.

- Es mucho más complicado que eso.

- Eso es lo que continuas diciendo.

- Mira, incluso si no fuera por el resto de… -Edward meneó su cabeza negando, con la irritación convirtiéndose en arrepentimiento genuino.

Edward levantó una ceja.

- Estás predispuesto a la exageración, así que no puedo esperar para escucharte.

Edward hizo una mueca.

**-Seis Años Antes-**

- Deberías ir a la cama, Bella. Es muy tarde de todas formas. –Edward supo que su voz sonaba fría, pero no sabía cómo regularla de todas formas. Estaba muy cerca de entrar en pánico. ¿En qué estuvo pensando para hacer eso?

Velozmente, e intentando encontrar firmeza dentro de los pensamientos y emociones en espiral que estaba experimentando, Edward giró sobre sus talones y empezó a dirigirse al escape que era su habitación.

Sin embargo, ella fue más rápida para seguirle.

- ¡Edward! Espera. ¿podríamos siquiera hablar? -

- No hay nada de qué hablar –dijo él, interrumpiéndola.

Los ojos de ella lucían tan grandes, que lucía incluso menor de dieciséis. La culpa era tan espesa como amarga en su boca.

- Yo sólo… ¿estás molesto? –le preguntó ella, buscándole con los ojos.

El horror que él observó en los ojos marrones le hizo desear avanzar hasta ella y tomarla en sus brazos.

En realidad, lo que él realmente quería hacer era besarla de nuevo. Ese pensamiento lo aterraba. Tenía que cortar con eso de raíz, sino muy pronto.

En plena calentura del momento, él corrigió:

- Escucha, sé que es lo que crees que está pasando aquí, Bella. Soy un adulto en una relación y tú, sólo una niña. ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero permanecer besándote?

Edward contuvo el aliento en su garganta. Bella lucía turbada. Todo en él le gritaba que se arrepintiera, que se tirara sobre sus rodillas y le rogase perdón –cualquier cosa para quitar esa mirada de su rostro. Lo que él realmente estaba buscando con eso era que no fuese tan complicado.

Pero lo era. Ella tenía dieciséis y necesitaba poner el último clavo en el féretro. Sí, le haría mucho daño, pero eso sería mejor a hacerle creer que eso podría pasar de nuevo.

Puso sus labios rígidos en una línea, apretando los dedos a ambos lados, manteniendo su cuerpo lo más quieto posible solo para que no pudiese rendirse ante la urgencia de ir a tocarla.

Lo más difícil fue ver las lágrimas en sus ojos antes de que huyese rápidamente, de vuelta a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo.

**-Presente-**

- Eso… -empezó Jasper, mirando fijamente al vacío, buscando palabras. –Eso fue malditamente brutal.

Edward tomó un respiro profundo, apretando el puente de su nariz.

Nunca le había contado a nadie la historia.

Cayó en la cuenta que no podía parar.

- Ni siquiera terminé.

**-Seis Años Antes-**

Y luego de ese fin de semana, cuando Edward volvió a casa, siempre trajo a Rosalie con él.

Ella se sobresaltó sorprendida cuando, él la besó, en la mesa de desayuno, frente de todos.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? –Rosalie negó con la cabeza cuando estaban solos en el pasillo. –Nunca has sido tan… voraz. ¿Y frente a tus padres?

Él vio a un lado justo al tiempo que Bella pasaba al lado de la pared. Y solo con un gran esfuerzo logró volver a ver a Rosalie con una suave sonrisa.

- Bueno, en caso de que no te digo lo suficiente, que estoy muy contento de estar con una mujer como tú.

**-Presente-**

- Tú. Maldito. Cerdo.

Edward hizo otra mueca, sabiendo que eso era algo que merecía.

- No, realmente. ¿Qué clase de imbécil hace algo así? Tenías que haber sabido que por más que hubiese sido la adolescente más confiada tenía problemas con su apariencia física, especialmente después que la llamaste inmadura. ¿y luego se lo lanzas a la cara? ¡Eso destrozaría a cualquiera!

- Lo. Sé –Edward contestó. Él procedió a sobar sus ojos.

- ¡Jesús! Es simplemente sorprendente que la chica aún te hable.

- Me considero suertudo –contestó secamente. Después de todos estos años, sin importar cuanto le pesaba en el estómago, estaba contento de que alguien le estaba dando una reprimenda. No estaba en desacuerdo para nada en lo que Jasper le dijo.

Con el paso de los años, había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por reparar lo que le había hecho a Bella –con la cama que ella amaba, entre otras cosas.

Ella siempre había sido una pequeña lindura y él intentó mostrarle que eso no había cambiado aunque ya no pudiese decirle siquiera. Desde que se había fijado en ella, la había adorado y tratado con la mayor cantidad de ternura. Ninguna de esas cosas había cambiado, no era que se sintiera diferente. Simplemente sentía mucho más por ella. Tenía otros sentimientos que habían ido despertándose desde ese día. Cuanto más intentaba, cuanto más se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez, que sólo podía ser lo que siempre había sido para ella –un amigo y confidente – había hecho todo fantásticamente incorrecto y ya no podía negar que había otras cosas que él deseaba.

Que no daría por besarla de nuevo, sólo una vez. Tal vez era todo lo que él necesitaba. Seguramente después de tantos años, la dulzura de ese beso, la emoción, habían disipado y podía finalmente reprimir el dolor en su corazón, el vacio que sin saberlo se había hecho allí.

Se encogió, alejando todos esos pensamientos y deseos pesados fuera de él.

- De todas formas, algo buen salió de todo eso después de todo. Si no hubiese a traído a Rosalie a casa, no hubiera conocido a Emmett.

Jasper lucía entretenido.

- Sólo tú, Edward, pensaría que si tu novia se enamora de tu hermano es una cosa buena.

- Ya no estábamos bien juntos. Creo que ambos lo sabíamos. –Edward pronunció calmadamente. –Que terminemos fue decisión mutua, antes de que cualquier cosa pasara con Emmett. Nunca la amé. Y ahora tienen un maravilloso matrimonio y un hermoso pequeño. No hay nada malo en ello.

- Hmm, -el otro hombre zumbó –Estás completamente en lo correcto. Sólo he conocido a la mujer por unas cuantas horas en total, pero puede decirte que hacen una horrible pareja.

- No sabes ni la mitad de todo. Viendo hacia atrás, la única forma de verlo es cómo el destino dando su ayuda. Ella merecía encontrar a Emmett.

- Siempre el romántico. Bueno, todo eso está muy bien y correcto. –Jasper lo vio significativamente. –Pero dime algo. Verdadero. Estás enamorado de esta chica ¿verdad?

- Eso no importa –insistió Edward.

- Edward, tú…-

- No. ni siquiera es remotamente justo para mí darle una oportunidad para pensar. –Esparció sus manos abiertamente, como si implorase. –entonces ¿qué pasa si le gusta Mike? ¿qué sí creo que merece algo mejor que él? ¿crees que es justo que yo me aparezca, como si tuviera el derecho?, solo porque le gusta alguien, ¿cómo si no me hubiese pasado los últimos seis malditos años actuando como si no me hubiese importado? En realidad, debería haber sido así. No debía importarme.

- A ella no le gusta Mike.

- Pero podría ser así. Debe tener la posibilidad de eso sin que yo la esté confundiendo sólo porque odio… yo odio…-

- Odias verla con alguien más cerca.

Los labios de Edward hicieron una mueca y luego se torcieron desdeñosamente. Estaba siendo obvio y tenía plena conciencia de ello.

Se preguntó ¿cuánto de eso ya había podido notar Bella?

Jasper rodó sus ojos.

- ¡Oh, Dios! Eres un puto melodramático. Creí que estabas tranquilo cuando se trataba de mujeres, pero parece que todo era porque te habías enredado con ésta. –resopló. – Honestamente, Edward, ella merece saberlo. Déjala tomar sus propias decisiones. Déjale decidir si te perdonará por haberla herido o no.

Edward mordió la parte interna de su mejilla.

Él conocía a Bella. Es probable que lo hubiese perdonado muchos años antes, guardar rencores no era uno de sus muchos talentos.

Aunque estaba seguro que su plan había funcionado a la perfección. ¿Cómo pudo ella haber considerado verlo de esa forma después de esa noche?

* * *

**Volví! yayyyyyyyyyy**

**okay, primero: Tenemos un banner y un par en camino, el link para que lo vean completo, porque no pueden visualizarlo entero en la foto portada del fic, está en mi perfil de aquí o en mi Fb. **

**Segundo: ahdkhkdjhkjfhkhf No saben lo feliz que me ponen sus reviews, es muy lindo saber cuanta fanática de Olderwardlandia habita el mundo!**

**Las que no saben, estoy saliendo de la gripe para un juicio Ok, no. pero algo así, mi maldita muela del juicio me reclama su insistencia en mi sistema y me está dando duro, no como la forma en que agrada que me den, sino de la forma fea ¡agh!**

**Ultima cosa: Lamento haberme perdido esta semana, no tendrán el siguiente capi hasta el otro viernes o antes, mientras acomodo mi horario de nuevo. Tuve muchos problemas entre los cuales destaca mi falta de internet durante ¡UNA SEMANA!**


End file.
